A pair of glasses is one of the necessary tools in our daily life. For example, farsighted and nearsighted glasses are provided for improving our eyesight, safety glasses for protecting our eyes during fitness exercises, and sunglasses for shading sunlight. In terms of glasses, an eyeglass nose bridge structure is the part in contact with a wearer's nose bridge. Refer to FIGS. 1 and 2 respectively for a perspective view of a conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure and a schematic view of assembling a conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure to the glasses. The conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1 is composed of a connecting portion 11 with two ends, each connected to a separate nose pad 12. The connecting portion 11 has a positioning hole 111, and each nose pad 12 has two fixing holes (not shown in the figure) at the bottom. When the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1 is to be assembled to the glasses 2, a positioning pin 21 of the glasses is embedded into the positioning hole 111 of the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1, and four fixing pins 22 of the glasses 2 are embedded into four fixing holes (not shown in the figure) of the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1, such that the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1 is fixed onto the glasses 2. However, the connecting portion 11 of the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1 is substantially in a planar shape, and the included angle between the two nose pads 12 is fixed. During the time of a testing procedure as glasses 2 undergoes development or has a different specification when the eyeglass nose bridge opening 23 becomes larger or smaller, it is necessary to expand or reduce the included angle between the two nose pads 12 in order to assemble the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1 to the glasses 2. Since the connecting portion 11 is in a planar shape, it will be twisted and warped if the included angle between the two nose pads 12 is changed, and the positioning pin 21 of the glasses 2 cannot be easily embedded into the positioning hole 111 of the conventional eyeglass nose bridge structure 1 when an assembling process takes place, and thus making the assembling very inconvenient. If the positioning pin 21 is forced into the positioning hole 111, the connecting portion 11 will become uneven, and the overall aesthetic appearance of the glasses 2 will be compromised.
Therefore, how to create an eyeglass nose bridge structure that can reduce its development and manufacturing costs and enhance the assembling efficiency and the overall aesthetic appearance of the glasses is the major concern of the present invention.